Near Field Communication (NFC) is a short-range wireless technology that allows mobile devices to read information that may be stored on everyday objects. NFC may also enable data transfers between electronic devices that are within close range of each other. Broadcast media, such as television and radio, typically have a unidirectional flow of signal information and lack or have limited bidirectional communication with other electronic devices. Broadcast signals received by broadcast media or other devices may be encoded with embedded data.